


En sólo un segundo

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Other, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En sólo un segundo he comprendido lo que importa y lo que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En sólo un segundo

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble sin pretensiones. Mi único motivo para escribir esto es demostrar que JK no sólo le dio una muerte imperdonable a Severus, sino que, además, fue gratuitamente cruel.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (bla, bla, bla), son propiedad de JK Rowling (aunque personalmente opino que hay algunos que no se merece). En fin, no pretendo enriquecerme de ningún modo con estas historias; sólo pretendo pasarlo bien.

**EN SÓLO UN SEGUNDO**

_"En sólo un segundo, he comprendido lo que importa y lo que no."_   Amaral

 

Duele. Las vigas del techo deambulan borrachas frente a mi rostro, como si fueran a desplomarse de un momento a otro, como si, al igual que yo, estuvieran a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. El dolor embota mis sentidos, arrasa mis terminaciones nerviosas. Inútilmente, intento respirar, con las fosas nasales llenas de una sustancia que no quiero adivinar. Metálica, amarga, con sabor a muerte. Sólo la abrasadora quemazón me informa de que todavía estoy vivo. De momento, me digo. Y en un arrebato de lucidez pienso en Potter. El vértigo que me asalta viene acompañado de una arcada repleta de culpabilidad. Entre espasmo y espasmo, sólo puedo componer un pensamiento coherente: no voy a cumplir mi promesa.

El vómito y la bilis arañan mi garganta, colapsan en mi lengua, hasta que de pronto, de forma inconcebible, lo veo aparecer entre las sombras. Joven y frágil, con una expresión de horror anclada en la cara. ¿Es eso lástima? Tan imbécil como siempre. La habitación gira y gira en mi cabeza, pero aun así me indigno, me enciendo: no quiero su compasión. Lo agarro de la chaqueta, cabreado, haciendo acopio de todas mis energías, y esperando que no sea un delirio de mi imaginación. Él clava sus ojos verdes en los míos y la comprensión me azota de repente. La he echado tanto de menos… Por fin la reconozco en sus ojos. La siento. Con ella también llega la inminencia de los hechos. Tiene que morir, recuerdo. Desesperado, cierro los dedos fuertemente sobre la tela para que no pueda dar marcha atrás en un impulso irracional. Ella volverá a morir con él. Y lloro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloro y expulso mis demonios para entregárselos. Creo reconocer mi quebrada voz entre los últimos estertores de mi garganta. Y sí, han debido de ser mis palabras, porque él se ha inclinado para recoger las memorias que se fugan por mi rostro. Las memorias que lo arrastrarán a la muerte. Inexplicablemente, un pinchazo más agudo que el mordisco de Nagini se aposenta en mi pecho; una nota discordante y persistente. Después de todo, a pesar de todo, morirá.

Él me dedica una última mirada, pero soy incapaz de interpretarla. Su silueta ahora se me antoja irreal y lejana. Estoy cansado. El dolor, rojo y espeso, discurre por mi cuello hasta el suelo. El peso de los años y de la culpabilidad de pronto se hace intolerable y su imagen, sus ojos, los de ella, desaparecen tras mis párpados. En la oscuridad, un susurro se forma entre las grietas de mis labios.

Perdóname, Lily.

 


End file.
